


Freedom Forged

by thelittleoddling



Series: Horse-Hybrid McCree AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Canon-Typical Violence, Centaur AU, Centaur Jesse McCree, Dad Reaper, Deadlock Gang, Deadlock Jesse McCree, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse McCree Speaks Spanish, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Multi, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Speaks Spanish, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is a Softie, Young Jesse McCree, alternate title - my horse son, hybrid genji shimada, hybrid jesse mccree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleoddling/pseuds/thelittleoddling
Summary: When Jesse is taken from deadlock and made the first hybrid agent in Overwatch history, he will have to teach everyone around him about hybrid needs and culture while also learning to live with humans that respect and care for him.shenanigans will transpire, horse puns are also extremely likely.check chapters for specified content warnings.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Jesse McCree, Jesse McCree & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Horse-Hybrid McCree AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090856
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings : references to trafficking hybrids, minor violence 
> 
> this started because I wanted a very specific type of centaur McCree fanfic and it did not exist so i'm just doing it myself now.

Jesse loved nothing more than the feeling of the hot sun on his face, the wind in his hair, and the dusty red clay dirt under his hooves as he ran free through the Gorge.

Unfortunately, Jesse couldn’t currently feel any of those things as he stood trembling, backed into the corner of a supply shed, peacekeeper held in a deathgrip against his chest. 

Someone was raiding Deadlock’s main base and Jesse was stuck hiding in a shed. No matter what anyone told him he was a full deadlock agent, he had the tattoo, he got to go on missions, and he had a gun. Just because he has to eat scraps with the other horses, and sleeps outside, and has his legs chained so he cant run, and a shock collar on if he misbehaves, and- this list is just getting depressing and is not helping Jesse’s case. Either way he considered himself a full agent which meant he couldn’t run away, yes he was hiding, but he’d be damned if he deserted completely, not that he could with the heavy chains around his ankles, but it’s more about the fact that even if he could run he wouldn’t. 

Lost to these thoughts Jesse hadn’t noticed the approaching enemies until a man and woman in dark tactical gear burst into the shed. They both quickly gained a confused and worried look on their faces, they hadn’t been told Deadlock kept or sold hybrids. The woman holstered her gun and held out one hand in a placating manner and gestures to her partner to do the same, which he does, but he keeps his hand hovering over the holster. 

“Hey buddy, you wanna put that gun down for me? We can get you out of here but you have to put that away first.” the woman says which was clearly the wrong thing because Jesse only grips the gun tighter, knuckles white and hand shaking from keeping such a tight hold. The man and woman look at eachother, deciding silently what to do next, before the man very slowly reaches into one of the front pockets on his vest and pulls out a protein bar. 

“You must be hungry eh? How about you give me the gun and you can have the food?” The man slowly steps further into the shed, planning to swap the items, but all it does is make Jesse feel even more cornered than he already is. He presses further back into the corner he had shoved himself into, ears pressed back against his head, and when the man doesn't stop approaching he panics.

Now Jesse was one of the best sharpshooters this side of the Gorge, not that he liked to brag about it or anything, but in that moment he completely forgot about his gun and did the first thing his instincts told him to do when he was backed into a corner like this, he stomped. Everyone in Deadlock had learned very early on that even if Jesse was chained up he wasn't harmless, so everyone knew to stay out of stomping and punching range in front, and it was a general rule to just never get anywhere near being behind Jesse unless he was immobilized. Get kicked from one of his hind legs in the wrong spot and you'll be the one getting sent out to pasture. Deadlock loved letting the newer recruits learn these two rules on their own, and this stranger obviously didn't know any of this either which meant Jesse had a real easy time getting a full power stomp onto his left foot, which made a sickening crunch before the man crumbled to the floor shouting in pain, while his companion watched in shock. 

The woman quickly shook off the initial shock of what just happened and glanced between Jesse and her coworker who was now curled up, jaw clenched and eyes screwed shut, as he tried to breathe through the pain of his now shattered foot. 

She realizes that there’s no way that they’re going to make it out of this situation alone without getting more injured than they already are, or injuring the frightened hybrid, and lets out a small groan, Reyes was going to be so mad that they couldn't deal with some half starved hybrid kid on their own. Despite this she still reaches up to her com and alerts the others to the situation. 

“Uh boss, we found a-uh...foal in a supply shed, seems real spooked...he’s armed and he just broke Ryker’s foot but he doesn’t seem hostile...yes I know boss...I think we should use Ana if she can get a good sightline through the door...I’ll step out of the way.” She carefully took a few steps back and to the side, and before Jesse could figure out what was going on or react, something large stabbed him in the thigh. 

He lets out a startled yelp before pulling whatever just hit him out of his leg, he realizes its a sleep dart right before his brain goes fuzzy and he crumples to the floor as he passes out, the human portion of him slumping uncomfortably forward and landing on Ryker making him yell out in pain. 

\----

Jesse awoke with a groan, his head felt like it was full of cotton, and his entire body aches. He slowly blinks his eyes open, grunting at the harsh light of the room and he quickly makes three very important observations. 

1\. He isn’t in the Gorge anymore and instead he is in some sort of interrogation room / holding cell. 

2\. He doesn’t have his Peacekeeper with him anymore, whoever brought him here must have taken it. 

3\. He is lacking the chains Deadlock usually keeps him in. 

These three things are very helpful in leading to the decision he makes next. He stands up slowly, waits a minute until he feels more stable on his legs, and then quickly charges towards the one way glass, covering his face as he uses his front legs to kick it in before jumping into the hole he's made, ignoring the strange robotic voice warning the building of his escape. Luckily no one is currently on the other side and he takes the opportunity to sprint out into the hall. As he runs he looks for any sign of an exit, but before he can locate anything the largest man he has ever seen tackles him to the floor.

“Don't bother getting up!” the giant of a man says in an extremely loud and cheerful german accent. He feels a needle enter his neck. He tries to fight it this time since he's already expecting that it's a sleep dart but all he manages is some unintelligible slurred yelling before slipping back into unconsciousness. 

\----

He wakes to the same feeling as his first awakening in this mystery building, though things have definitely changed. He is fully restrained now, barely able to move any of his limbs, and there's the steady beeping that lets him know he's in some sort of medbay. He opens his eyes, blinking to adjust to the harsh lighting. Right in front of him he finds a young woman with tied back blonde hair in a long white lab coat messing with some of the machines he’s hooked up to, facing away from him and clearly unaware he is awake. From what he can feel he's been put on his side across two hospital beds that are pushed together, so he can't look around much but he does notice his serape and cowboy hat on a nearby chair which have been changed out for a hospital gown on his upper half and a blanket on his lower. 

He clears his throat, which makes him realize how dry it is and he begins to cough, totally oblivious to his doctor getting startled and then quickly composing herself as she rushes to get water. A few moments later and there's a straw being pressed to his lips which he quickly accepts and begins taking large mouthfuls of water, currently unconcerned about it possibly being spiked with something. After a moment it's taken away and he's suddenly staring into a set of concerned blue eyes. 

“Hello, I am doctor Angela Zeigler, would you like me to assist you in sitting up? How are you feeling?” the young woman, Angela he now knows, has a heavy accent from somewhere in Europe and seems nice enough that he decides he won't immediately try anything. 

“I uh-” he clears his throat, voice rough with disuse, “feel mighty groggy but I would like to sit up.” she grins seemingly pleased that he responded in the first place, and gets ready to help him up. Normally he gets up just fine on his own but with his legs and arms restrained and having just woken up from a heavy tranquilizer he is much less coordinated than normal so the help is appreciated. She helps adjust his legs while he pushes himself up until he is seated comfortably across both beds. He gives her a small smile and looks around. 

“You mind tellin’ me where in god's name I am? Listen if this is some sort of hybrid trade thing then you're better off lettin’ me go, I’m just a scrawny mixed breed mutt, I ain’t gonna sell fer -” Angela cuts him off 

“Gods no! This is nothing even remotely close!” Angela seems to debate for a moment how much she is allowed to tell Jesse. “You were brought here by a team that operates under Overwatch. Do not worry we plan to find you a nice herd on protected land where you can be released.” She smiles kindly but her smile falters when she sees Jesse’s very confused expression, he should be elated to be released back to his own kind, especially on protected land where he can't be caught and traded off again. 

“You ain’t arrestin’ me? Or sellin’ me?” Jesse is thoroughly confused at this point, he knew Overwatch was some sort of peace making government organization but lord knew he didn't have any rights to be protected.

“No why would we? Deadlock had clearly captured you! That is extremely inhumane.” She looks absolutely appalled and now Jesse is even more confused.

“Captured? I wasn’t captured! I was their best sharp shooter! You think they just hand these deadlock tattoos out?” he holds out his cuffed arms to show off his ink proudly. Now it’s Angela’s turn to be confused.

“But they had you in chains! And a shock collar! you are also incredibly malnourished And I can only imagine where most of those scars came from…” Angela is looking at him sadly “I know hybrids do not have many rights most places, even less in America, but you deserve to be treated with respect.” Jesse looks at her confused, what fantasy world was she living in?

“They treated me better than most would. I had a purpose, a job, I wasn't just a pretty thing for some rich bastard to admire or show off. So what if they treated me like shit? I ain't never felt more alive than when I'm runnin’ through a battlefield with my peacekeeper. They gave me that, everything else was stuff I'd have to put up with no matter where I went. And ta be fair y’all also got me all chained up” Angela sighs and looks away her face flushing with shame.

“I am going to get the commander, he is the one deciding what to do with you, perhaps we can get you more comfortable hmm? Do not try anything while I am gone, I have reinhardt watching the entrance if you do and you did quite the number to yourself going through that window.” She gives him a stern look and he gets the feeling that Reinhardt fella is the same one who tackled him earlier, he just nods knowing he doesn't want a repeat of that, without another word she nods and heads out the door.

\----

Reyes was exhausted. He was staring at the mountain of paperwork on his desk, that didn't feel like it was getting any smaller despite working on it for hours already. The Deadlock raid had gone swimmingly, everyone from that base was either killed or captured, but the main source of his paperwork headache was the horse hybrid they found. The colt had broken Rykers foot, been in possession of an unlicensed gun, broken a huge pane of one way glass, and gone through two tranquilizers strong enough to kill some men, not to mention all the time it took to get him onto the ship without hurting him or any soldiers. That kid was malnourished but still easily heavier than any human, except maybe Reinhardt. 

A knock came at the door and Reyes let out a long sigh. “Come in.” The door slid open and Angela entered, this could not be good. He put his head in his hands, scrubbing over his face and letting out a long groan.

“Please tell me he didn’t escape again? I do not need more paperwork Angela.” 

“No,no. He is just fine. He woke up, I got some water into him and he is sitting up now. He said he feels fine and all my readings are normal, I think. I am learning how to treat a horse hybrid as I go after all… it is just… well… I think you may want to speak with him. He told me he was not a gang pet who they armed and left to die like we thought. He says he was their sharp shooter sir.” Angela looks at Reyes expectantly, waiting for his input. He mulls over what she told him and nods.

“Okay, I’ll talk to him.” He stands and heads around his desk to join Angela before they head down the hall together. “What are the chances you’ll let me move him to do a proper interrogation?” Angela gives him a pointed look.

“He will not be able to walk unless you want to unrestrain him, which I know you will not allow just yet, and even if you could get him there I do not need you scaring him when he is already distrustful and clearly traumatized.” Reyes nods knowing he's intimidating at the best of times, and downright terrifying most of the time.

“Fine. If I talk to him and his story sticks, how long until you'll let me take him out of the med bay to see if his shooting really is up to par?”

“I would say a week. I want him to get settled, get on a regular diet and sleep schedule, that should also let all the cuts from the glass heal.” Reyes nods and falls into silence as they continue towards the med bay. They arrive and see Reinhardt still standing duty outside. They both give him a nod and a friendly greeting which he returns boisterously before they both head inside. 

\----

Reyes doesn't have much experience with hybrids, and of course he saw the kid when he was passed out, but meeting him while awake is very different. He can't seem to sit still for one, his ears keep twitching towards any and every sound, and his tail keeps gently swishing and flicking against the bed. He also seems to be fairly nervous but is hiding it well under an air of boredom and annoyance. 

He pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down before realizing that he was now eye level with the kids stomach, so he awkwardly returned to standing. “I’m commander Reyes. You got a name kid?” Reyes raises an eyebrow as he watches the kid mull over what he wants to say, clearly deciding if it's worth trying to lie or not before he lets out a defeated sigh, shoulders drooping. 

“M’names Jesse Mccree.” Reyes nods and Angela smiles. 

“And how old are you Jesse?” Reyes hopes beyond hope that Jesse is just a very small, very malnourished adult, but when Jesse opens his mouth he realizes there was no way that hope would come true.

“I’m seventeen sir.” Reyes swears under his breath in spanish which makes Jesse smile but he keeps his mouth shut about understanding him for now, it might prove useful later, and Jesse needed any advantage he had at this point. 

“Okay Jesse, Angela here told me that you said you were deadlock’s sharp shooter. That true? If you’ve killed people you got a lot less options on where you end up from here, even if you are just a kid.” Jesse looks to Reyes, catching his eyes as he nods.

“That's true sir, I was their sharp shooter. I couldn’t exactly leave but I also wasn’t some pet ya hear?” Reyes sighs.

“Okay… normally your options are supermax or death but youre a hybrid so things are different. Your options now, are death penalty, or playing the victim card and trying to get sent to a reserve where theyll rehabilitate you and release you onto protected land. We will do whatever we can to protect you kid, your life doesn’t have to end here.” Jesse grumbles.

“With all do respect sir, I think I’ll rightly lose my mind if I hafta spend the rest’o my days in some meadow makin’ daisy chains with other hybrids.” Reyes slides a hand down his face and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Come on kid, I know life for hybrids isn’t great but you can't seriously tell me you’d rather be put down like some feral beast than live a safe yet uneventful life, you could get an education, you could teach kids about hybrids, you could do good Jesse.” Jesse snorts bitterly, of course these people would be no different to everyone else he’s ever met, they’re nicer but no less ignorant. 

“I’m not some petting zoo attraction for kids! You come in here actin’ like you understand me and all the shit I’ve had to go through to get where I am, and then you patronize me by tellin’ me that spendin’ the rest’o my days as some public attraction ain’t the same as a death sentence! You ain’t offerin’ me a way out, you’re offerin’ a quick death or a slow one, so unless you want to give me a real offer I’m choosing to go down quickly.” Reyes looks surprised and impressed that Jesse so willingly spoke his mind to him. He considers what Jesse said and gets an idea. 

“Y’know what i'm gonna go make a phone call, I might have a third option for you.” Before Jesse can protest Reyes leaves the room while pulling out his phone and tapping on his contacts. Jesse and Angela stand in awkward silence for a moment both pretending they aren’t trying to listen to the phone call happening in the hall. But once they both realize they can't hear anything Angela decides to break the silence.

“You must be hungry. Would you like me to get you some food? The mess hall will be busy around now, but I usually keep some pre prepared meals in here for when I'm busy with work… Do you need to eat anything special?” She grabs her clipboard up incase she needs to write down a long list of dietary restrictions. “Apologies, you are my first hybrid patient.” Jesse initially shakes his head in response to being hungry and goes to say what she presumes is meant to be a denial for the offered food but his body betrays him with a loud rumble and he closes his mouth letting out a small noise, face flushing a bit in embarrassment. 

“Uh, I guess there’s no point in sayin’ I’m not hungry now… but no I can eat whatever you lot eat, probably more actually, mah body can digest anything humans or horses can. I ain’t picky whatever you wanna give me is fine.” Jesse shrugs and she nods hurrying off. 

When she returns she has a tray that has three meals worth of food on it, which she rests on the bedside table and pushes in front of Jesse. He looks at the food with a confused expression.

“If you and Reyes are eatin’ too I think you forgot some cutlery. Unless you thought I was gonna eat with my hands like some sort of animal, while you and him split this set.” Jesse frowns hoping she merely forgot rather than insulting him by expecting him to eat like some feral beast, Jesse may have been in a gang but he has standards. 

“Oh! No. This is all for you. Someone of your size needs a minimum of fifteen thousand calories a day. In fact you could probably add another portion or two to this but I didn't want to overwhelm you, especially when you're clearly malnourished. Just eat as much as you can without making yourself sick, and if you need more I have two more meals still in the fridge.” she smiles warmly as Jesse looks between the food and her, he looks like hes trying to decide if this is all a trick or not which just breaks her heart. She motions for him to start eating. 

“Uh… really? In Deadlock everyone got the same portions. You sure I’m allowed to eat so much?” Angela looks at Jesse with a sad and worried expression. 

“You were living on human portions while in deadlock? How did you not starve! That is a fraction of what you need, especially if you were fighting and doing labour.” Jesse awkwardly brings his cuffed hands up to rub his neck sheepishly. 

“Sometimes other members would sneak me some extra food if they took pity on me, those ones never lasted long in Deadlock though, either learned to stop carin’ or died before they learned otherwise. Usually I’d either steal stuff if I got taken on supply runs or if I got really desperate I'd eat the horse feed they gave to the actual horses.” Angela makes a disapproving noise and crosses her arms. 

“Not anymore, you are getting a proper diet. Now eat up.” She watches intently as Jesse picks up the fork and takes a cautious bite of some pasta, sniffing it beforehand just to make sure it's not poisoned or anything. Once he actually starts eating it he makes an appreciative noise and starts wolfing the food down like he's worried it will disappear at any moment. 

“Jesse slow down! You will make yourself sick eating like that. The food is not going anywhere.” he sighs and grumbles taking a short break, he eyes her as if she will take his food, so she takes a step back and he relaxes minutely. She could work with him on his food aggression if Reyes pulled through with that mysterious third option. He goes to start eating again before getting a puzzled look on his face.

“If y’all might be sending me off to some other facility to die soon then why the hell you pamperin’ me like this?” Angela huffs a laugh that's more sad than anything else. 

“First of all, having your bare essential needs met is not ‘pampering’ you as you put it and even if it was, I have a feeling that if Reyes is doing what I think he is, then you might be staying here for quite a while.” she says with a smile as if that didn't just create a million more questions Jesse wanted to ask. Knowing it was unlikely he would get any of his questions answered until Reyes returned he went back to scarfing down food, though slower than before, to avoid getting scolded again. 

He was halfway into the second portion of food when Reyes re-entered the room.

“Hey kid, I have a new offer for you.”


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to hear Gabe's call, and Jesse arrives at HQ.
> 
> many shenanigans in-between
> 
> TW for panic attack and and talks of past abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not beta read, my usual beta readers have been busy but I did four rounds of my own editing to try and make up for it. 
> 
> also my google docs is starting to auto correct the Gs off the end of my verbs cause of Jesse, so that's fun.

Reyes stepped into the hall as he started the call, waiting for the tell tale click that meant the phone had been answered. He silently gestured for Reinhardt to leave, quickly taking up his post as the call was finally picked up on the other end. 

“Hello Jackie.” Reyes smiles, he hears a snort from the other end of the line.

“Hi, Gabi. I have a feeling this isn’t a personal call.” Reyes sighs, he hoped he could have kept up the ruse a bit longer but Jack knew him too well. 

“No, unfortunately. There’s been a...complication with the Deadlock case and I wanted to run an idea I had by you.” Jack groans on the other end. 

“Come on Gabi, don’t beat around the bush like this. Let me guess you found another stray? Listen I love animals as much as the next guy, But I don't think we have time for another pet, and we can’t give Ana and Fareeha another one either.” Gabe smiled thinking about the pup waiting for him back in Zurich, well he was less of a pup these days but he would always be a big baby in Gabe’s eyes.

“It’s not a pet. He’s uh… he’s a hybrid.” Gabe swallows thickly “we found him half starved in a shed, scared as all hell...he broke Ryker’s foot real bad before we managed to knock him out.” Jack hums.

“There’s more, isn't there? If you were just rescuing him and sending him on his way you wouldn't be calling me, and I know we both dont think it's right keeping Hybrids as pets so spit it out.” Jeez Jack still managed to read Gabe like a book even over the phone, either Jack knew him too well or he was getting sloppy. Gabe really hoped it was the former since his line of work didn’t really have room to be readable.

“Since he woke up he’s been insisting that he was Deadlock’s sharp shooter. So I told him we could still get him sent to protected land if we played our cards right, but…..he said he'd rather just die Jackie…” Jack makes a pained noise that makes Gabe wish he was there to comfort his husband. 

“You want to bring him on as an agent don’t you?”

“Yeah. his life can’t end here, he isn’t even an adult yet!” Gabe gets quiet, trying to hold back tears. “This is all so messed up. I wish you were here mi corazón.” 

“Offer him a spot in blackwatch then. We can figure out the details when you all come back to Zurich. We will do this together okay? And I wish you were here too. You’ll be back soon.” Gabe smiles and closes his eyes wishing Jack was with him already, but that would have to wait. 

“Okay.”

“Good. now I love you Gabi but I have a meeting with the UN in five minutes, I gotta go.” Jack says, sounding regretful. “Head up GabI, just a few more days yeah?”

“Yeah. Love you too Jackie, I’ll See you soon.” They both say a last goodbye before hanging up. Gabe sighs and leans back against the wall “please let this work.” he begged to anyone or anything that might be listening. He needed this to work, because Jesse deserved to live and Reyes wasn't sure he could handle it if he didn’t. 

\----

Jesse was halfway into the second portion of food when Reyes re-entered the room.

“Hey kid, I have a new offer for you.” Jesse raises an eyebrow and puts down his fork, clearly interested.

“I’m listenin’.” Jesse drawls, ears twitching curiously. Reyes pockets his phone and crosses his arms. 

“I run a covert ops division of Overwatch called Blackwatch. I’m offering you a position as an Agent. But, You need to be sure about this because if you decide to back down-”

“I’ll take it!” Jesse interrupts, frantically accepting the deal like if he doesn’t accept it fast enough Reyes will change his mind. Reyes nods with a small smile. 

“Okay then. We’ll go over the details later, for now you need to eat and rest, I’ll come back in the morning with the necessary paperwork to get you back to Zurich and then we can do the rest there when I have my proper office. I hope you know it won’t be easy being the first hybrid in Overwatch or Blackwatch.” Jesse snorts.

“When is it ever easy bein’ a hybrid anywhere?” Reyes gives a halfhearted shrug.

“Touche…Angela, I think it’s okay to remove his restraints now. He is a future agent after all.” She nods and goes to gently remove the cuffs from his arms and legs, Ignoring how he moves his food tray to be blocked by his body when she gets close, that was something she could help him deal with later. The cuffs open with a soft hiss and Angela takes them to be put away properly. Jesse rubs his wrists once they’re free, but she checks and none of his wrists or ankles have sustained any damage from the restraints. 

“I’m going to go start on that paperwork. You listen to Angela okay kid? And if you need to stretch out Angela can take you to some places around base, but don't get too comfy, we're all returning to HQ in a few days.” Reyes nods at Angela before turning and leaving. 

“You should finish up your food and then get some proper rest without the help of tranquilizers.” Jesse nods “If you need me just shout, I have another patient to tend to.” Angela moves deeper into the medical ward, leaving Jesse to scarf down the last plate and a half of food in peace. 

\----

The watchpoint was a little dull in Jesse’s opinion but it was nicer than anything he had experienced in deadlock. He had three huge meals a day plus Angela told him he could ask for more at any time, which he was yet to do in fear of it being a test that would lead to the food he was currently getting being taken away. He was also allowed into a fair amount of places around the base, although he currently refused to go anywhere that other agents were, not wanting to deal with the staring or questions just yet. 

Jesse was currently sitting in the rec room, having learned the agents would be training for a few hours at the same time everyday which let him relax on the big couch (that was luckily sturdy enough to handle him) and watch television. He had not been able to watch television properly in deadlock since he often had to stare through a window, hoping to catch snippets of sound, but now he had hundreds of shows and movies on demand. 

At the moment he was watching some newer movie, he quickly learned most old content was full of crude hybrid jokes or even blatant hybrid abuse to perform entertaining acts. It was absolutely disgusting in his opinion. 

The program automatically stopped and Jesse turned to see Reyes entering the room. 

“We’re leaving for HQ in about two hours. Finish your film and then head to the hangar. I need you to make sure what we set up for you on the craft will be comfortable, it’s going to be a long flight.” Reyes waited for Jesse to nod before he turned and left to deal with other business, the film unpausing once he was past the threshold.

\----

“You gotta be kiddin’ me.”

“Sorry kid this was the only way we could safely secure you on such short notice. In the future we will outfit ships to have a proper seat for you.” Jesse and Reyes were looking at a rec table that had been cleared off, covered in blankets, with a series of bungee cords at the ready. 

“I ain’t gettin’ on that thing. I’ll look like some weird experiment or display piece.” Reyes sighed.

“I don’t like it any more than you, but we can't have you careening around the ship. It isn't safe for you or anyone else.” Jesse grumbles. 

“Fine, but can I at least get something to have it be more private? I don’t much feel like gettin’ gawked at for the entire flight.” Reyes huffs. 

“We can’t safely hang curtains in the ship, and even if we could you’re just putting off the inevitable kid. If they don't stare on the flight over, then they'll stare when you join training, or in the mess hall. You unfortunately can't escape it. I did prep them beforehand. They know you’re here, and I told ‘em to try and keep their heads out of their asses when talking to you but who knows if that will stick.” Jesse huffs out a laugh, already knowing it’s unlikely. 

“I guess you’re right. Permission to mess with ‘em a little at least? Only if they ask rude or stupid questions o’course.” that makes Reyes chuckle and shrug. 

“Why not, I need some in flight entertainment.” 

\----

“Is it true that Hybrids can talk to animals?” Jesse represses a snort.

“Oh yeah, that's definitely true.” the other agents made noises of interest and began to murmur to each other. “ yeah, they love to tell me ‘bout how humans love to make up stupid myths about hybrids, like that we can communicate with animals. Seriously where do you people come up with this crap? Also are you goin’ ta ask me stupid and disrespectful questions the whole flight or jus’ ‘til you get bored?” the agent who had asked the question, Jesse already forgot his name, flushed red with embarrassment. 

“Free tip for y’all since I think you'll need it once we get outta here, don't sneak up behind me unless yer plannin’ a long trip to the med bay or a short trip to the morgue.” that draws out a snort from Reyes and Jesse hides a small smile. It was a few hours into the trip and Jesse had already gotten tired of messing with the ignorant agents. Of course the first question he was asked was whether people could ride him like a horse, to which he told them they were welcome to a lovely ride around base once they landed as long as they were looking to never be seen again. That sort of set the tone for how the rest of the questions went, a bunch of agents trying to not cross a line that was already 5 feet behind them. 

Jesse was saved by another round of questions when Reyes’s comm went off and after glancing at it he unbuckled from his seat and headed to one of the supply containers. He pulled out some snacks for himself and the other agents and then two of Angela's premade meals for Jesse. He took the meals eagerly, still marvelling at how much food he was being allowed. He opened the first container and began to eat, humming in enjoyment and tail swishing happily behind him. 

Unfortunately, as he started on the second meal one of the agents spoke up again. 

“You need to eat that much all the time? I feel sorry for whoever pays the food bill then.” that draws a few snickers, and Jesse looks guiltily at his meal. 

“Do you often feel the need to berate others about their needs agent? I don’t know if it may have gotten into your thick skull but Jesse is extremely malnourished for someone of his size, so if you have a problem with him eating as much as he needs then maybe that extra food money should be coming out of your pay. No more comments like that or I will make that happen, understand agent?” Reyes snarls. The agent goes pale and nods frantically

“Yes sir. Understood sir.” 

“Good. Jesse, do you like chips?”

“Uh… I guesso.” Reyes grins and stands, snatching the just opened bag of chips from the agents hands while ignoring his protests, and depositing them onto the table tray they set up for Jesse.

“I’m sure Angela won’t mind me adding a little to your diet plan. Enjoy.” Reyes winks and returns to his seat. 

Jesse thinks he likes his new Commander, maybe this Blackwatch thing won’t be so bad.

\----

Jesse gasped in awe as he stepped out of the drop ship and saw the swiss base for the first time. It was huge and just from here he could see training fields, look-out points, the hangar, gardens, and what he assumed was some of the main base as it sprawled across the huge property, all sleek metal and glass. The climate was cold, and the greenery vibrant, reminding him just how far he was from the familiar sun warmed red clay of home. Though he supposed he would have to get used to the new environment as it would be his home for the foreseeable future, unlikely to return to the mesa any time soon. 

He made his way down the ramp and gave his legs a good stretch, feeling stiff after staying sat down for so long. He finished his stretches and turned to face Reyes, asking him some things about the base like what country they were in, if he could have a map of the base he was clearly going to get lost in, etc. 

Just as Reyes was explaining that Jesse would be receiving a comm unit and a data pad like every other agent and would be taught to use it, Jesse’s ears swivelled in response to some noise behind him, footsteps. Before Reyes could warn the person approaching of their foolish mistake, Jesse was kicking out in panic and his back hoof made impact with a hard muscled body, which made a gross cracking sound at the point of impact. Following the crack was a cry of pain and the sound of whoever Jesse just kicked hitting the ground of the landing pad. 

Once the ‘threat’ had been dealt with And Jesse wasn’t running on pure instinct the nature of what he had just done hit him like a truck. He had just kicked someone, if he wasn’t immediately sent to whatever prison that had picked out for him earlier for his transgression then he dreaded whatever punishment was surely coming.

“Oh god! I'm so sorry! Reyes did you not tell everyone here that sneakin’ up on me like that is a terrible idea?” Jesse made a distressed whine as he turned around to see the damage he caused, Reyes rushing to check the body properly. 

Even to Jesse, who had not received any education after a grade school level, the person on the ground was immediately identifiable. The blonde hair, long royal blue duster, and broad build were something anyone who wasn't living under a rock would recognize. He had just kicked the strike commander of Overwatch. They were probably going to kill him for this.

Jesse took in quick shallow breaths, ears flattened against his head and tail in constant movement. He had just hurt one of the most important people in the whole world and now he was going to pay for it, he just knew it. He suddenly wished he would wake up back in the gorge, in his stable stall, anything would be better than where he was right now.

“I can hear you freaking out over there, just relax. It was an accident, and he’s not dead, he just needs to go to the medbay.” Reyes groused, pulling out his comm unit and paging Angela.

“But-but I kicked the leader of Overwatch! How is that anywhere near okay?!” Jesse began nervously shifting his weight around, hooves tapping against the landing pad as he sort of danced on the spot in distress. His breathing quickened even more, making him give little gasping breaths as he struggled to take in air, his vision swimming a little.

“Jesse, hey.” Reyes firmly grabbed Jesse’s forearms to still him, but giving him the opportunity to move away if he was uncomfortable. Jesse tensed before slowly relaxing.“It’s okay. Morrison is fine, and honestly I find this kind of hilarious.” that makes Jesse go truly still as he stares at Reyes in confusion and disbelief.

“Why on earth would me nearly killin’ a man in less than five minutes on base be anywhere near hilarious? What if he wants to send me away or have me taken out back and shot?!” Reyes, despite this inappropriate circumstance, starts to laugh which just makes Jesse more confused and slightly worried that Reyes had lost his mind. 

“It’s funny because he knew a horse hybrid was coming and he grew up on a farm, he’s been handling horses since he could walk and he still managed to break rule number one of dealing with horses when he came to greet you. I am _never_ going to let him live this down.” Reyes lets out a deep chuckle, and Jesse responds with a small smile laced with discomfort. 

“Oh...okay. Uh… well…” Jesse struggled to find his words as he calmed marginally “I’m glad he ain’t dead. Most others don’t take kindly to kicks like that.” Reyes nods and turns when Angela comes rushing over with a hover stretcher. 

“What happened?!” Angela questions as she kneels to give Morrison a once over. Reyes speaks up before Jesse can stumble his way through an explanation. 

“He snuck up on Jesse and got the shit kicked outta him for it.” Angela lets out an exasperated sigh and what Jesse assumed were expletives in a language he doesn’t understand, before she gently loads him onto the stretcher and whisks Morrison away, coat billowing behind her in the breeze. 

“So, what's my punishment?” Jesse looks at Reyes with a grim expression. He thinks if Reyes was going to send him away or kill him by now it would already be done, which meant something else was coming.

“Punishment? Jesse I won’t punish you for an instinctual reaction, you're a prey hybrid you’re built to sense threats and protect yourself. Did-did you get punished for stuff like this in Deadlock?” Jesse scoffs.

“Whadda you think?” Reyes frowns. 

“Is that what the shock collar was for?” Jesse shrugs staring at the ground, using a hoof to toe at the landing pad. 

“Sorta, though that was for smaller stuff, quick corrections. Kickin’ someone or hurtin’ another member in any way was usually no food for three days or some sorta beatin’ more often than not it was both. ‘Specially since a kick like that tended to mean the person on tha other end ain’t gonna be of any use anymore... you seriously not gonna punish me at all?” Reyes grabbed Jesse’s face gently, forcing him to make eye contact. Suddenly his voice is softer than Jesse has ever heard it.

“Look at me mijo, while you’re here you will not be harmed in any way, or denied any basic needs as punishment. If you do something I deem worthy of punishment then you will be treated like every other agent and made to do double sets for training and taken off missions for a week. Understand?” Jesse nods mutely, looking a bit shocked. Reyes makes a noise of affirmation and lets his hand drop. “Let's head inside then.” He walks towards the base with Jesse following close behind.

\----

The inside of the base is just as sleek as the outside, with high ceilings, technology Jesse had never even dreamed of, and lots of tasteful decor to keep the space feeling alive. Though Jesse wondered if the base needed any help in the life department given just how many people seemed to be in the building.

Jesse hunched in on himself and tried to quiet his clopping, wishing he could disappear behind Reyes to avoid the stares from everyone they passed. Reyes on the other hand seemed completely unbothered by the attention, continuing on as if nothing was amiss. Jesse supposed that commanders would get a lot of attention even without a hybrid following them. 

They finally reached a non descript door, Reyes stopped and scanned his hand on a panel beside the door, the panel changed from blue to green and the door made a gentle whooshing sound as it slid into the wall. Reyes entered and motioned for Jesse to follow. 

The room Jesse entered looked to be an office, specifically an office that belonged to Reyes. The Personal touches were sparse but the ones that were there made it undeniably his, like the coat rack that had a spare beanie hung on one of its prongs and a group photo of him and Jack with a woman and a young girl Jesse hasn’t seen before all smiling that was on the desk. 

He awkwardly stands in the middle of the office, watching as Reyes uses a holo display on his desk before he moves it to the side so he can look up at Jesse from his seat. Feeling bad at the height difference Jesse sits down on the floor, tucking his legs under himself. 

“You'll be sleeping in Amari’s room until we get your Quarters prepared as the usual barracks for agents won't be large enough for you to use comfortably. She is Morrison’s second in command. I expect you know better than to mess up her or anyone else's room.” Jesse nods. “Other than that we have a mountain of paperwork to go through to get you agent status.” Gabe sighs just thinking about it. Unfortunately no technological advances had gotten rid of bureaucratic nonsense.

“About that… is this even legal? I know my rights are basically non-existent. Surely you can’t bend rules like that just so I can join your secret agent team or whatever it is.” Gabriel huffs.

“It isn’t illegal per se but it also isn’t really allowed. Though none of that matters since Blackwatch technically doesn't even exist. No one outside of Overwatch will know about you.” Jesse nods.

“Okay...and you're jus’ gonna let me in without knowin’ what I can do?” At that Reyes leans back in his chair, licks his lips and hums in thought. 

“Well I assumed that given the circumstances you would just find a way to be Blackwatch material, existing skills or no. But, if you really wanna prove yourself to me then we can take a quick trip to the range now. Though be warned, it takes an awful lot to impress a strike commander.” Jesse grins.

“That's good ‘cause I got an awful lot to show.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments, and I hope you come back to read my future works in this and other series!
> 
> please do not repost this work anywhere, though inspired works or art are ALWAYS welcome! if you make anything based on my work definitely shoot me a link to it on one of my socials or here!
> 
> If you wanna check me out on social media or support me and my work take a look at my linktree : [Link](https://linktr.ee/thelittleoddling)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I hope to update this often but I am also in university so please be patient with me for updates!
> 
> comments mean a lot I love to hear what you think of my work!  
> If you want to make anything inspired by this work feel free! I just ask I get credited and that you send it to me so I can enjoy it :) 
> 
> If you wanna check me out on social media or support me and my work take a look at my linktree : [Link](https://linktr.ee/thelittleoddling)


End file.
